A Halfa in Hogwarts
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: Danny PhantomHarry Potter crossover. Now book 1 in Series of Sorcery! One day, as Danny, Sam, and Tucker are walking home, a beatup boy that looks strangely like Harry Potter runs up to them yelling at them for picking up a piece of trash. What's this
1. The Portkey

A/N: Hey all! I thought of a really funny idea, at least to me it is. It's, well, you'll find out! It is a Danny Phantom/Harry Potter crossover, so it might seem a little strange at first. Just bear w/ me and don't forget to read and review!

Danny walked home beside his two best friends, Tucker and Sam. He was hoping that, for once, a ghost wouldn't turn up. He was only half right. They were almost at Sam's house when Tuck saw a can on the ground. He picked it up and was about to throw it away when a beat-up boy around their age with black hair, green eyes, and a pair of broken glasses staggered up to them. Sam narrowed her eyes in suspicion. The boy stopped when he reached Tucker.

"Don't touch that! Give it to me!" the boy said as he grabbed the can from Tucker as Danny realized that the boy had an English accent. "Muggles," the boy mumbled.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Nothing!" the boy said quickly.

"Are you from around here?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm not, but I've got to get back home!" the boy answered.

"Where do you live?" Sam asked, still somewhat suspicious of the new boy.

"Well, I guess you could say I live in Surrey," the boy replied, "but my school is in Scotland."

"Where do you go to school?" Tuck asked.

"Erm . . . at a boarding school," the boy said. "It's not very well known…."

"Try us," Sam said.

"Hogwarts."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker started laughing. "Don't tell me," Danny gasped, "is your name Harry Potter?"

It was the boys turn to be suspicious. "Yes," Harry said, "how did you know?"

"Another crazed HP fan!" Tucker howled. "He actually thinks he's Harry Potter! He must've read the books one too many times!"

"Books? What books?" Harry asked, confused.

"Aw, man!" Tucker said. "You really are crazy! You don't remember the books!"

"Tuck, I don't think he's a fan…." Danny said as he saw harry blush and grow angry at the same time.

"No, you don't actually _believe_ him, do you, Danny?" Sam asked.

"I've got a feeling he's telling the truth," Danny said. He turned to Harry, "Is that a Portkey?" Danny pointed at the can. Harry nodded hesitantly. "Where are you going?"

"Back to school," he answered.

"Why were you here?"

"Vol—You-Know-Who."

"You can say Voldemort here; you're in the Muggle World," Sam said, suddenly interested in having The Harry Potter with them.

"What happened to you?" Danny asked, nodding at the cuts and bruises on Harry.

"Long story," Harry said with a distant, fearful look on his face. "I'll tell you some other time."

"The name is Danny Fenton," Danny said, extending his hand. Harry took it.

"Harry Potter," he said.

"Well, Harry, these two are Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson, but she prefers Sam," Danny introduced his friends. Harry nodded at them.

"Pleased to meet you," he said. "I need to go soon."

"Can we come?" Tucker asked.

"We'd love to see Hogwarts!" Sam said.

"Er, I'm not so sure about that… oh, why not? Touch a finger to the can; it'll activate soon." Everyone did as they were told. Harry counted down, looking at his watch. "5…4…3…2…1!" An invisible hook jerked all four behind their navel as they traveled in a rush of color.

"Hermione! Slow down!" Ron yelled to his friend. She was racing around the halls trying to find Harry. He had disappeared a week ago, and Ron and Hermione had alerted Professor Dumbledore immediately, fearing the worst. Most of Slytherin House were rejoicing, while the other three houses were either weeping or helping with the search. They had started at the Room of Requirement, knowing that Harry went in there at night and when he wanted to be alone. Their search failed, however; the room was always empty.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed excitedly as she ran from the Room of Requirement. "The room is open! There's a door to the room, and I didn't go back and forth three times!"

"But that means—" Ron started. He and Hermione exchanged an excited glance.

"Harry's in there!" they said together as they ran toward the room.

Harry, Danny, Sam, and Tucker landed with a thump on the floor in the Room of Requirement. They all stood up, although Harry did so rather shakily. He staggered over to a wall and slumped against it. Danny and Tucker ran over to help Harry while Sam tried to think straight.

_We're in the Room of Requirement_, she thought. _That means that if one of us thinks of something we need, it'll just appear out of thin air._ She looked at Harry. _And right now, we really need a bed._ Almost immediately one appeared in the corner. "Guys!" Sam said. "I found a bed! Bring Harry over here!"

The two boys glanced over Harry at each other and carried Harry over to the bed. As they lay him on the bed, they realized he had already fell asleep. Danny turned to Sam and asked, "So, are we really in Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I thought we needed a bed for him, and this bed just appeared here. I think that I can safely say that we are in Harry's world. We're in Hogwarts!" she answered excitedly.

"Someone's trying to get in!" Tuck said nervously. "Who do you think it is?"

"Maybe Malfoy," Sam said, disgusted.

"Maybe—Maybe Ron and Hermione!" Danny said happily.

"Well, we'll find out in a minute!" Tuck said. "The door's opening! We gotta hide!"

"We do! We're Muggles here!" Danny agreed as he pulled Sam and Tuck into a corner that was hidden.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came from the doorway. "Come on, Ron, we need to see if Harry is in here!" She and Ron came into the room. Hermione rushed over to the bed. "Oh, Harry! You look awful! What happened?"

"Um… Hermione, there are Muggles here!" Ron said as he looked at the corner where Danny's shoe was sticking out. _Darn!_ Danny thought as he and his friends walked out from their corner.

"Uh… hi?" Danny said nervously. Ron and Hermione pulled out their wands. "No, wait! I need to tell you two something! It's really important and you can't just Obliviate us and leave us here! I need to tell you this!"

"Make it quick!" Ron growled.

"We already knew about Hogwarts before Harry showed up. You see, in the Muggle World a woman named J. K. Rowling wrote some books about wizards and witches and Harry Potter and Voldemort. The books are about what happened to Harry from his first year to his fifth year so far, and the sixth year book is coming out in July. See? We know all about the Wizarding World, and we think it's pretty cool how he fights Voldemort almost every year. So, are you still going to Obliviate us?" Danny asked quietly.

Hermione lowered her wand, as did Ron. "I s'pose not, seeing as you already knew about our world…wait, does that mean you know about _us_?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Danny said.

"Well, I guess you'll have to stay here for a while." Ron looked at Harry and asked, "So, what happened to him?"

"He was like that when he ran up to us," Sam said. "Tuck picked up a can that was actually a Portkey, and Harry ran up to us. We talked for a little bit, and we thought that Harry was a crazed Harry Potter fan that thought he actually was Harry. Danny believed him, but Tucker and I didn't. So when we realized that he really was who he said he was, we asked if we could come to Hogwarts with him. He said no at first, then changed his mind. He fainted soon after we got here. We needed a bed, so it showed up, and we put him on it. Then you two came in."

"Okay," Hermione said.

Ron laughed. "And I thought Hermione talked fast!"

So, what did ya think? Tell me whether or not I should continue with this, and thanks for reading! 'Bye! BTW: DGG, I made a character 4 u 4 the HP fic. She should be in the next chapter. (Hopefully!)


	2. Harry's Story

A/N: Hey all! This should explain why Harry was in Danny's world. I was really surprised that the last chapter alone got more reviews than any of my other stories. Check them out too, and don't forget to read and review! Huh, that rhymed….

Tucker, who had been standing by the bed, noticed Harry starting to get up. "Guys," Tuck said, "he's gettin' up!"

"Ow, w-where am I?" Harry asked. The distant, fearful look came back.

"It's alright, Harry!" Hermione said. "You're back in the Room of Requirement!"

"I-I am?"

"Yeah, mate," Ron said, "what happened to you?"

"I-it's a rather long story…."

"We have time."

"W-what about classes?"

"Dumbledore cancelled them to look for you."

"Oh," Harry sighed. "I guess I have no choice, then.

"Last week, I came in here a little before midnight. I saw a can on the floor, so I picked it up. It stuck to me and activated at midnight…."

Flashback: (Harry's POV)

_I landed in a street. It wasn't very busy, seeing as it was midnight. I stood up and looked around. "I don't think I'm in Britain anymore…," I whispered._

"_No, you're not," a cold, high-pitched voice said behind me. I turned to see Voldemort looking right at me. He grabbed my arm and led me into an alley. We walked through a wall and were suddenly in some sort of building. There were people all over, but they all had masks and black robes on. I realized that this must be Voldemort's new hideout. He called his Death Eaters to attention and pushed me forward. I was off-balance and fell down to the amusement of the Death Eaters._

"_See what has happened to the Great Harry Potter? Dumbledore didn't watch him close enough and now he's ours!" Voldemort announced._

"_What will we do with him, milord?" I heard Lucius Malfoy ask._

"_What do you think?!?" Voldemort answered. "Torture him! But, do not kill him; that will be my job."_

_So, for the next few days, I was kicked under the table and had my food taken away from me at meals, tortured awake early every morning, pushed out of the way, used as target practice, and all the while had magical handcuffs on that would gain weight or fasten my feet together, too._

_The sixth day I was there, Bellatrix Lestrange took me to Voldemort. He looked rather pleased as she pushed me onto the floor and left. It's rather intimidating: lying on the floor handcuffed with Voldemort standing over you holding two wands and smirking. What amazed me was that he picked me up, took the handcuffs off, and gave me my wand. He turned around and opened a door._

"_This," he said, "is the way out. If you beat me in this duel, you can leave. If I beat you, I kill you. We duel until one of us is unconscious. Ready?" We bowed to each other and began._

"Stupefy_!" Voldemort yelled._

"Protego_!" I countered. The Stunning Spell bounced away harmlessly. "_Reducto_!"_

_Voldemort sidestepped the spell and cried, "_Accio boggart_!" He faced me as something flew into the room, "So, Potter, what are you most afraid of?"_

_A dementor was in front of me. I thought of Sirius telling me that I'd be able to stay with him. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"_

"Sirius? Sirius!" I screamed. Lupin pulled me back.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Lupin said, "he's gone…."

"_Pity," Voldemort said, "I thought your boggart would be my. Ah, well, you'll lose soon enough."_

"Ex-Expecto P-Patronum_!"_

"Bow to death, Harry," I heard Voldemort say. "It might even be painless. I wouldn't know; I've never died before…."

"Expecto…Patronum…._"_

"Not Harry!" a woman's voice begged. "Please, not Harry! Kill me! Kill me instead! Just not Harry!"

"Stand aside girl…."

"_Mum…," I gasped. "Mum, Dad…."_

_Voldemort laughed at me, "Not much longer now!"_

_I suddenly remembered Ron and Hermione: killing the troll, the chess game, Fluffy, the potions riddle, the Polyjuice Potion, Myrtle's bathroom, the Chamber of Secrets, the Time-Turner, the Triwizard Tournament, the DA, the Department of Mysteries…._

"EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" I shouted. Prongs came out of my wand and attacked the dementor. I turned to Voldemort, "_Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Reducto! Impedimenta!_"_

"PROTEGO_!" Voldemort put so much power behind the spell that it blocked everything. "_Crucio_!"_

_I collapsed as I felt the pain from the curse. I saw Prongs lunge at Voldemort, who lost eye contact. The pain stopped and I cried, "_Expelliarmus_!" followed by a whispered, "_Stupefy_!" Voldemort blocked the first curse but didn't see the second. He was hit and fell down. I ran out the door._

"Wow," Hermione gasped.

"Yeah," Harry whispered.

"So, what happened then?" Sam asked. Danny shivered as some mist came out of his mouth. No one noticed.

"Well…," Harry began again.

Flashback: Harry's POV

_It took me a day to find the can that brought me here. You'd think what with the can being from an English product that it would be easy to find. It wasn't. I noticed some kids around my age stop and pick something up. I saw the label and ran over to them. I grabbed the can and accidentally called them Muggles. They told me about some books and asked if they could come to Hogwarts with me. I didn't want them to, but when I realized what bad shape I was in, I knew I'd need some help._

"So here we are," Harry finished lamely.

"Wow," Ron echoed Hermione. Another wisp of smoke came out of Danny's mouth as he shivered again. Tucker and Sam noticed, as did Hermione.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Sam asked nervously. Hermione knew they were hiding something.

"Tuck, maybe we should find some place _warmer_," Danny said. He and Tucker left quickly. Sam left, too.

"I'll be right back," Hermione said as she followed Sam.

"Muggles," Ron muttered.

"Whatever it was, Hermione'll tell us all about it," Harry said confidently. He was wrong.

Cliffy! Don't worry; the next chapter's almost done. Read & review! (Please!)

Reviewers from the last chapter: Jewel59, Just Plain Insane, Ness Incubus, DannyRox, and Danny Phantom Fan. Ya'll ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Danny's Secret

A/N: Hey y'all! Here's the next chappy!

"I need to find a place to change, Tucker!" Danny said as he ran down the halls, Tuck in tow.

"Where can we go that no one else ever goes to?" Tuck asked.

"Myrtle's bathroom!" Danny exclaimed. "C'mon! It's this way!" They took off down the hall.

"Hey! Slow down!" Hermione yelled at Sam.

"Huh?" Sam said as she turned around. "_Darn!_" she hissed as Hermione ran up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out why you three took off like that!"

"Well, you see—" Sam was cut off as something flew past them. "_No!_"

"What? What's going on?"

"Look, my name is Sam Manson. My two friends are Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley," Tuck came running up to them. "This is Tuck."

"Where's Danny?" Hermione asked.

"I don't—" Sam and Tucker were cut off by a scream. They exchanged a nervous glance.

"Someone's in trouble!" Hermione said. "We should go help them!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Sam said, covering the fact that Tucker corrected Hermione by saying, "Him!" Hermione looked at them shrewdly before taking off in the direction of the noise.

"Mom, Dad," Jazz said at the Fenton household, "where's Danny?"

"I don't know, dear," Maddie, Jazz and Danny's mother, said.

"Maybe I should use the Fenton Ghost Finder to find him!" Jack, the kid's father, said excitedly.

"NO!" the other two said together.

"Jack, he's 16; he can take care of himself," Maddie said, "and he's not a ghost!"

_Not full ghost, anyway, _Jazz thought. She turned away from her parents and looked out the window. _I just hope he's alright. . . ._

Danny Phantom screamed as he was shot into a wall by Vlad Plasmius. As he stood up, he asked Vlad, "What are you doing here? And how did you know I was here?"

"Simple," Vlad said, "my new friend told me that you came here with _his _archenemy."

"No way, you're friends with—"

"The Dark Lord, yes."

"No way!"

Three people came running into the room. It was Sam, Tuck, and—

"Hermione?" Danny whispered to himself. "What's _she_ doing here?" He and Vlad unconsciously floated down to the floor, where Vlad shot Danny again with ectoplasmic energy. Danny was knocked against a wall, accidentally went intangible from his feet to his stomach, and got stuck. Vlad laughed evilly.

As Sam, Tuck, and Hermione came into the room, Hermione asked, "Which one's Danny?"

"Um, what do you mean?" Tuck asked nervously. "Danny can't fly; neither of them is Danny."

"One of them has to be Danny!" Hermione said. "He took off with you, then something flew past us, then you came, and we all heard a scream coming from this way! Which—one—is—Danny!?!?"

"The one about to be killed!" Sam yelled, pointing at Danny and Vlad, who multiplied and was aiming five ectoplasmic beams at Danny.

Hermione pulled out her wand and yelled, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" aiming at the five Vlads, who froze, joined, and fell over. The blasts had already been fired and were zooming towards Danny, who was trying to pull himself out of the wall. When he was finally out, the beams hit him full-blast. He was pushed against the wall again and was knocked unconscious as he fell to the floor, transforming back into Danny Fenton.

"I knew it," Hermione said sadly as she helped Sam and Tuck pick Danny up and carry him to a safer place. "Does he do that often?"

"Collapse?" Tuck said stupidly. "No, not usually."

"_Boys,_" Sam and Hermione muttered.

"If you mean fighting gho—er, enemies, yeah, he does that pretty much everyday," Sam said.

"What does he usually fight? How can he fly without a broom?" Hermione asked.

"He—he fights ghosts, and he's um, half-ghost. But maybe he should tell you the details."

"Sonny won't be up for a while," Vlad said, recovering from the charm.

Hermione glared at him and pointed her wand. "How dare you do that to your own son!" she screamed as Vlad flew away.

"Danny's not his son," Sam said. Hermione looked relieved and turned to Danny.

"_Enervate!_" she said, pointing her wand at him. He sat up and transformed, charging his own ectoplasmic beam. When he realized that Vlad was gone, he noticed Hermione. She looked like she found out something surprising and scary at the same time. He noticed he was in ghost mode and turned invisible. Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him, saying, "Too late for that; she already knows."

"How—" Danny began.

"She's _Hermione._"

"You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Do Harry and Ron count?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell them when I'm ready."

"We should get back there," Sam said.

"Hermione," Harry and Ron asked, "what happened?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione answered, "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. . . ."

"Surely you can tell _us_," Ron begged.

"No, Ron! They'll tell you when they're ready," Hermione said, looking at Danny. He winked and gave a thumbs up sign, meaning, _Thanks. No ghosts yet!_ She winked and smiled, signing, _You're welcome. Good luck. Tell me if you need help._ He grinned lopsidedly, _Don't worry; I will._

A/N: So, whaddaya think? I don't know what I should do for next chapter: Harry finding out the secret or Hermione figuring out why they can see Hogwarts. Vote in a review!

Reviewers from previous chappies: kittyOO24O, Danny Phantom Fan, cc357, and mgwphantom. Y'all rock!!!!!!!!


	4. Ambush

A/N: Hey y'all! Me again. This next chapter is what won/lost in the poll, and I thought of a great idea for this chappy. Tell me what y'all think!

Reviewers:

(Later that Day)

When Harry was trying to get to the portrait of the Fat Lady, he noticed Danny come running up to him. The mist came out of his mouth again. "Why're you so cold?" Harry asked. "Tuck and Sam aren't."

"Erm, well, because. . . ," Danny didn't get to finish his sentence because at that moment, Vlad Masters walked over to them.

"Who're you?" Harry asked, suspicious of the newcomer.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Danny asked nervously.

"Now, now, _Daniel_," Vlad said, "why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

"Because I'm not as stupid as you seem to think!" Danny answered angrily.

"Who is he, Danny?" Harry whispered.

"Vlad Masters," Danny whispered back. "Old college ex-buddy of my dad's."

"Oh."

"Just remember, _Daniel_," Vlad said, "I have _friends_ around here."

"I know about your new _friend_," Danny said, "but what other friends do you have here?"

"Skulker, Spectra, Bertrand (sp?), Desiree, Valerie, Technus, they all know that you and your _friend_ are here."

Danny quickly realized Vlad was talking about Harry. "You'll have to get through _me_ first!"

"Oh, I will, sonny, I will," Vlad sneered as he left. Harry turned to Danny, "What was _that_ all about?"

"Um. . . ," Danny began as mist came out of his mouth in a cloud. "_Shoot!_" he yelled as he took off down the hall.

"_Accio invisibility cloak!_" Harry whispered as he ran after Danny. He caught the cloak that was flying at him and pulled it on as he chased Danny through the halls.

"Sam, Tuck," Hermione asked as she walked over to her new friends, "where's Danny?"

"He went to find Harry so they could ask Dumbledore about why we can see Hogwarts," Sam said.

"How long has he been gone?"

"Since Vlad attacked."

"That was _hours _ago! What if a ghost attacked them? Harry would find out!"

"So?" Tuck asked.

"Harry's been really upset lately, especially when someone lies to him. I've no _idea_ what would happen if Harry found out Danny's been lying to him..."

"So the ghost-child _is_ here," came a voice that sounded just like—

"SKULKER!" Sam and Tuck yelled.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sam asked angrily.

"Plasmius told me I could find the ghost-child here," Skulker answered.

"Ghost-child?" Hermione asked.

"Danny," Sam answered.

"Oh. Who _is_ that?"

"I am Skulker, ghost hunter and collector of the rarest ghosts in the ghost zone. The prey I'm most interested in right now is the ghost-boy."

"He's not here right now," Sam said, grabbing a thermos and unscrewing the lid. "Can we take a message?" she pressed a button and a blue light surrounded Skulker.

"That won't work; I've gotten some upgrades." Skulker aimed an ectoplasmic beam at Sam, "now, where's the ghost-boy?"

"Where to change, where to change?" Danny asked himself. He glanced around and, seeing no one, transformed into Danny Phantom. He heard a gasp behind him and turned around as Harry pulled the cloak off. "_Shoot!_" he said again.

"_Danny?_" Harry asked. "is that really you? Y—you're _floating!_"

"Er, um, yeah?"

"How'd you—what're you—what's going on?"

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner; I wasn't ready. Actually, I still wasn't ready, but it's too late now. You've gotta run; some ghosts are coming!"

"There are _always_ ghosts around here!"

"No, these are different ghosts; they're _bad_ ghosts."

"So is Peeves."

"No, worse than Peeves."

"Worse than _Peeves_?"

"Yes! These ghosts are after me and—aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Danny screamed as an ectoplasmic beam hit him and knocked him to the ground.

"Stay where you are, ghost-kid, and no one gets hurt, a girl said, "except you, of course."

"Valerie," Danny answered Harry's unasked question.

"She's a _ghost_?" Harry asked.

"No, I am not!" Valerie yelled, gun aimed at Danny. "And he won't be for long!"

"Now, now, let us have a chance to get our revenge, too," Spectra and Bertrand came out from behind a corner, followed closely by Desiree, Technus, and the Lunch Lady Ghost.

"Yes," said Technus, "I, Technus, destoiyer of woilds, master of all things electoinical, wish to have revenge on the boy!"

"And I," said Desiree, restraining herself from granting Technus's wish.

"Me, too," said the Lunch Lady Ghost. "Cookies?" she asked, a tray of cookies in her hand. Everyone shook his or her heads. "Okay."

"Harry," Danny said, "I need you to get Sam, Tuck, and Hermione, okay? Hurry!"

"Why?" Harry asked, pulling out his wand.

"Because there's too many for me and you can't help me! You'll get hurt or killed!"

"Um, Danny?" Harry said, backing into his friend. "I can't get Sam, Tuck, and Hermione!"

"Why not?" Danny asked, turning to see what Harry was looking at.

"Because _that_ has them!" Harry pointed at Skulker, who had an ectoplasmic gun pointed at Sam and said, "Hello, Ghost-Child."

"_Shoot!_" Danny repeated. This seemed hopeless.

A/N: Yay! Nother chappy down! Read and Review!

Poll: Should Ron find out? If so, who should tell him?

Thanks! 'Bye!


	5. Help!

A/N: Sorry for not writing sooner, I had major writer's block. But now I've got the next few chapters figured out, and the beginning of the next book in this series. The series is called Series of Sorcery! Or, if you'd rather, SOS. (HAH. Get it? This book's going to be referred to as HAH by me. There's a pattern in the titles' names in this series.) I've just got a small contest for you, so read the ending author's note!

Reviewers: actually, I didn't get any for my last chapter. Oh, well…

"Danny," Harry asked, "what're we going to do?"

"You get Sam, Tuck, and Hermione away from Skulker," Danny said. "I'll get Valerie!"

Harry ran towards Skulker, whose gun was now pointed at Hermione, and yelled, "_Impedimenta_!" Skulker went intangible and the spell went right through him. "_Shoot!_" Harry said.

"One more step, and I will!" Skulker said, but Harry was ahead of him. He had whispered, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" when Skulker spoke. Skulker fell backward and Sam, Tuck, and Hermione ran over to Harry.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked.

"They'll go through the curse if they know it's coming," Harry said, "so whisper it! Take them by surprise!"

"We'll use the Fenton Thermos!" Sam said. At Harry and Hermione's confused looks, she said, "It catches ghosts." They went in pairs in different directions to fight the ghosts.

Danny, on the other hand, was getting into _big_ trouble. Of course, Spectra and Bertrand were helping Valerie, who kept firing at Danny. He was outnumbered by some of his toughest enemies. If he fired at Valerie, Spectra would hit him; if he fired at Bertrand, Valerie would hit him; if he fired at Spectra, Bertrand would hit him. If any other ghosts fought him, he'd lose.

_What I need right now_, Danny thought, _is some _help!

"Well, well, well," Vlad Plasmius appeared from the shadows, "how are you, Sonny?"

"Plasmius!" Danny gasped. _Great, just what I need: another ghost to fight!_

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" said the Box Ghost as he appeared behind Danny.

"_Will you be quiet!_" Danny screamed.

"…Beware!" the Box Ghost said as he left.

"What do you want, Plasmius?"

"Simple, _Daniel_," Plasmius said, "I want you and your friend!"

"You're not getting either of us!"

"Well, I'll just have to take you by force, won't I?" he said, charging an ectoplasmic beam and aiming at Danny. The force of the blast knocked him through the wall and into another room. A ghost was in there.

"Sir Nick?" Danny asked.

"Ah," said Nick, "you must be Daniel Fenton. I thought you had _black_ hair, though, and _blue_ eyes."

"Well, I'm, er, half-ghost. Don't tell anyone, but this is my ghost-mode. Sam, Tuck, Hermione, and Harry know already."

"Ah, so you're half-wizard."

"What?"

"The only way you can be a ghost is if you're a wizard. Since you're half-ghost, you must be half- or full-wizard."

"So, I can do _magic_?"

"Most likely."

"I can't let Vlad find out! Thanks Nick!" Danny said as he flew out of the room.

"So, Daniel," Vlad said as Danny flew over to fight him, "will you come now, or do I still need to persuade you?"

"Leave him alone!" Hermione yelled. Harry whispered, "_Petrificus Totalus_," while Harry was speaking. Plasmius was hit and fell over as Spectra lunged at Danny, making him depressed and miserable. Sam ran over with the thermos after catching Bertrand and aimed at Spectra, imprisoning her inside. Valerie, who was in front of Danny, had her gun pointed at his heart.

"Don't move," she snarled. Danny gulped and went intangible as Valerie pulled the trigger. It hit Desiree, who was soon knocked out and in the thermos. Technus grabbed Danny, and the Lunch Lady ghost became a giant meat monster and tried to hit Danny. He continuously went intangible to dodge the attacks. Sam captured the Lunch Lady ghost in the Fenton Thermos as Valerie aimed her gun again at Danny.

"Say good-bye once and for all, ghost-kid," she growled as she charged her gun.

"Help," Danny croaked as Valerie pulled the trigger.

A/N: Cliffy! Okay, so whaddaya think? Was it good or bad or too fast or something? Please tell me! I'm about to start the next chappy so it should be ready soon.

**Contest: Make up a spell or incantation for Danny to use in Animagus in Amity (AIA). Best one gets a character in Ghosts at Gringotts (GAG)! **Thanks y'all!


	6. We're WHAT?

A/N: Ok, I'm typing this today so I can give you three chapters today. I had actually typed chapter 4 a while ago, but it didn't get posted thanks to my stupid computer. Here's chapter 6 in HAH!

Reviewers: What am I thinking? I just typed chapter 5! No one reviewed yet!

Disclaimer: (Yeah, I forgot this before) I do not own Danny Phantom, property of Butch Hartman, or Harry Potter, property of J. K. Rowling. I do own this idea, and any new characters you may see.

Hermione was ahead of Valerie. She had yelled, "_Accio Ectoplasmic Gun Shot!_" when she saw Valerie pull the trigger. The beam changed direction.

"Good job, Hermione," Harry said, "but now it's coming at us!"

"Yeah," she said, "didn't think of that. Look out!" They both dived out of the way as the beam zoomed by. "How can we help Danny?"

"Get Technus!" At Hermione's confused look, he added, "The ghost holding Danny!"

"Oh!" Hermione gasped as they ran towards the ghost.

"Hey, Sam," Tuck said as Sam trapped Skulker in the thermos, "can we catch Valerie?"

"Not sure," Sam replied, "but we can try!" They took off together towards Valerie.

"Your friends can't save you again!" Valerie said, aiming another blast at Danny, who struggled to free himself from himself from Technus. As Valerie pulled the trigger, Technus disappeared into the Fenton Thermos, but that didn't help Danny. The beam hit him full-force, and he was knocked backward to the ground unconscious. Sam and Tuck covered him as he changed back into Danny Fenton.

"Hey, you!" Harry yelled at Valerie, who was staring at Danny, Sam, and Tuck. Hermione said, "_Expelliarmus!_" and Valerie's gun was ripped from her hand. Harry heard her whisper, "So _Fenton's_ the ghost that ruined my life," as she left.

"Hermione," Harry said, "she knows!"

"Who knows what?" Tuck asked as he and Sam carried Danny over to Harry and Hermione.

"Valerie knows that Danny's a ghost!" Hermione said. "She saw him change!"

"We still need to see Dumbledore about how we can see Hogwarts," Sam said. As they all carried Danny to Dumbledore's office, Vlad was freed from the spell and laughed, "I'll get you soon, Sonny!"

"Put him down!" Harry said when they arrived at the gargoyle statues. "We need to think of the password." Sam, Tuck, Hermione, and Harry put Danny on a chair. "Um…Fizzing Whizbees?" The gargoyle didn't move.

"Blood Lollipop?" Hermione tried. Still no movement.

"Sugar Quill?" Sam asked. It didn't work.

"Um, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean?" Tuck asked. The gargoyle jumped aside.

"B—but h—he doesn't like those!" Harry stuttered. They picked Danny up and went inside. Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"I wondered how long it would take for you three to get here," Dumbledore said.

"What?" Sam and Tuck asked, nearly dropping Danny, who woke up when they jerked him.

"Ouch! What?" Danny asked. Harry and Hermione let go of Danny, who fell to the floor. "Ow!"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean," said Dumbledore, "that you've all been introduced to ghost material. In order to do that, you'd have to at least be a Squib."

"Oh, you mean when Sam was a dragon-ghost, the accident in the lab, and when Tuck was a half-ghost and almost—"

"HEY!" Tuck said. "I thought we were going to forget about that!"

"Sorry."

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "Tucker and Samantha—" Sam gave Dumbledore an "I'd-kill-you-if-you-weren't-so-important-in-this-series" look— "are nearly squibs because they are not permanently ghosts. You, on the other hand, are half-ghost all the time, so you're at least half-wizard."

"So, Nick was right?" Danny asked.

"Yes, he was. You'll need to go to Diagon Alley and get your wand and books; you three will be joining the sixth years."

"Cool!" Sam and Tuck said. Danny shivered as mist came out of his mouth. A ghost appeared in front of him.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the Box Ghost screamed.

"_Will you be quiet!_" Danny yelled to the other's amusement.

"…BEWARE!" the Box Ghost yelled as he disappeared. Everyone except Danny laughed.

(next day)

"We can do _magic!_" Sam said as she and her friends walked down Diagon Alley.

"Yeah," Danny said, "but I won't."

"Why not, Danny?" Tuck asked.

"Because if Skulker or one of the others finds out, they'll tell Vlad, who'll get a wand and learn how to cast the killing curse!"

"And he'll try to use it on you?" Harry asked.

"No, he'll use it on y—someone else."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but he wants me to be his son or something, so he won't _kill_ me, just harm me."

"Oh."

"There's Ollivander's!" Sam yelled. "Let's get our wands!"

"First years, eh?" Ollivander asked. "Rather tall, though."

"That's because we're sixth years;" Danny said, "we need new wands."

"Ah. Well, ladies first." Sam came up and was measured. Ollivander pulled out a bright tan wand for her to try. She waved it and the chair Tuck was sitting on broke. "No, no, no, that's not right. Ah, try this." He gave Sam a dark wand. "Ebony, ten inches, good for dark-ish magic, dragon heartstring." She waved it and ravens came out of it. "There you are!" Tuck was next.

The first wand he tried broke a window, and the second made the other wands fly off their shelves, but the third, "Ash, eighteen inches, pliable, circuitry is its core," conjured a computer.

"Cool!" Tuck said and immediately began a computer game.

Danny was last. He tried almost all the wands until the room was completely torn apart.

"Strange," Ollivander said. "No one's taken this long before." Ollivander handed Danny another wand. "Try this." Danny waved the wand, and it fixed everything. "Curious. This wand is holly, fifteen inches, and converts colors and styles along with the wizard."

"What kind of core does it have?" Hermione asked.

"That is what's curious. It has ectoplasm as its core."

A/N: YAY! Chappy six! Chapter 7 should come in a few days. BTW, to reviewers for my other stories: I've got writer's block on Dating Prank and the chappies for Psychic Animagus take a _long_ time to type.

**Contest: Make up a spell or incantation for Danny to use in AIA. Explain the effects. Best one gets a character in GAG!** 'Bye y'all!


	7. Ghostnapped

A/N: Here's the last chappy of Halfa at Hogwarts! Don't worry, I've got another story on the way. I still have the contest up for which spell Danny should use, so keep sending ideas!

Reviewers: halfatheory x2, InuPhantom x2, purrbaby101 x2, DARK1 ULTIMATE, and LaBOBuren x2. Some of your ideas are really good, so I'll try to use them all at some point. Unfortunately, only the ones I pick for him to say as his first spells will get a character. The winning spells will be in bold when they appear in a chapter. Thanks for y'all ideas!

"What do you mean, 'converts color and style with the wizard'?" Danny asked.

"I mean that the wand will be black if you're depressed, blue if you're happy, amber if you're in love…" Danny blushed when Ollivander said that.

"So, it's a mood wand?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Also, if you were intangible or invisible, it will be, too." Danny looked back at the white wand with a black handle.

"Cool!" Tuck said as he turned away from the computer.

"Would the wand go into ghost-mode, too?" Sam asked as they left.

"Most likely," Hermione answered.

On the way back, Harry dragged everyone into Quality Quidditch Supplies, saying, "We need new Chasers and Beaters this year! You guys should try out!" Sam was interested in being a Chaser, and Tuck wanted to be a Beater. Danny said he'd rather fly without being in danger of falling fifty feet onto the ground and getting knocked out, but wouldn't mind trying out as either one.

"Harry," Hermione said, "they might not be in Gryffindor."

"Nonsense!" Harry said. "They're bound to be in Gryffindor!"

They left the store, Danny, Sam, and Tuck carrying brooms.

"Ah, good," Dumbledore said to the group. Ron was with him. "You're back."

"Wait," Ron said, "they're _not_ Muggles?" He had noticed the wands in Danny, Sam, and Tuck's hands.

"Yeah," Danny said, "apparently we all have _some_ magical ability."

"We need to Sort you three," Dumbledore said. He grabbed the Hat. "Ms. Manson, you first."

Sam put on the Hat and waited a moment. The Hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Tuck came up and put the Hat on over his own. It quickly said, "GRYFFINDOR!" Danny walked over and put the Hat on.

_At least I need only Sort three_, the Hat said to Danny. _But you are quite difficult. Good mind, loyal, cunning, and brave. Now where to put you?_

_This is so weird_, Danny thought. _Jazz would freak!_

_Not smart enough for Ravenclaw…_

_HEY!_

_Not hard-working enough for Hufflepuff…_

_Okay…._

_Gryffindor or Slytherin, definitely one of those._

_Gryffindor, please!_

_Why not Slytherin? You'd do well there._

_My friends are in Gryffindor._

_Fine. GRYFFINDOR, it is, then._

Danny took off the Hat and looked at his friends. They were all smiling.

"We're all in the same House!" Sam said. "Wow, I wonder what Mom and Dad would think if I told them…."

"Oh, no!" Danny said. "Mom, Dad, and Jazz must be worried! I never got home!"

"Don't worry," Ron said, "you can owl them. Where have you all been, anyway?"

Danny, Sam, Tuck, Hermione, and Harry glanced at each other and said, "We'll tell you later."

"C'mon!" Ron said for the thousandth time. "It's later! Tell me!"

"Fine!" Harry said. He looked at Danny. "We—we were attacked."

"By what?"

"Ghosts," Danny said.

Ron laughed, "Let me guess, Peeves?"

"No. Skulker, Desiree, Technus, Spectra, Bertrand, Plasmius, oh, and Valerie."

"Who?"

"Some of _my_ enemies."

"Oh."

"I collapsed, and the others saved me."

"How can you fight ghosts?"

"Er, um, my dad makes all these cool inventions that work against ghosts, like, um…"

"The Fenton Thermos!" Sam said.

"What's that do?" Ron asked.

"It catches ghosts," Danny said. The mist came out of his mouth and he closed his eyes. "Like the one behind you."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" came a voice from behind Ron, who quickly turned around.

"_Will you be quiet?_" everyone except Ron and Danny yelled. Danny opened his eyes and backed into a chair, tipping it over.

"Th—that's not the Box Ghost!" he said. "It's Plasmius!"

"Good job, Sonny," Plasmius said, stepping towards Danny in his ghost-mode.

"That's the guy from earlier!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, look!" Plasmius sneered. "The boy has eyes!" He turned back to Danny, "Come with me, or else!"

Danny smirked cheekily at Plasmius, "You won't hurt me; you want me as your apprentice or something!"

"Oh, but I _will_ hurt your friends."

Danny gulped as the smirk disappeared. "Fine," he mumbled, "I'll come with you." They turned to the door as Sam yelled out, "Danny! _Don't—_"

"Sorry, Sam," Danny said quietly, "I have to."

Once Danny and Plasmius were alone, Vlad shot Danny with a stick-like thing. Ectoplasmic handcuffs appeared on his wrists.

"Hey," Danny said, "I thought they only worked on ghosts!"

"I modified them," Plasmius said. "They work on ghosts _and_ humans. This is to make sure you're coming with me."

"Well, you may as well tell me _where_ we're going."

"Why, we're going back to Amity, to see my friend, the Dark Lord."

Danny gasped and heard a painting gasp, too. _At least the Fat Lady knows what's happening_, Danny Fenton thought. _She can tell Harry!_

_No!_ Danny Phantom thought to Danny Fenton, _then Harry will try to save us!_

_So?_

_Voldemort will attack _him!

_Oh, right._

_We just have to be careful in Amity. Voldemort _does_ have followers there!_

And, with that thought still in mind, they left, and there were no more halfas at Hogwarts.

A/N: YAY! Look for the sequel to this, An Animagus in Amity. This series will continue, it'll just take me a few days to get it typed up, thanks to school and homework . I NEED IDEAS! Send them in reviews, please!

**Contest: Make up a spell or incantation for Danny to use in AIA. Explain the effects. Best one gets a character in GAG!**

See y'all in the next book! Luv ya!


End file.
